


Trapped by your love, chained to your side

by killing_kurare



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, fem!Edward Nygma, fem!Riddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: He knows that what he’s doing is wrong, that he should be stronger than this ...





	

******Challenge:** [](http://100songs.livejournal.com/profile)[**100songs**](http://100songs.livejournal.com/) : Pat Benatar - Love is a battlefield  
 **Written for:**[](http://doreyg.livejournal.com/profile)[ **doreyg**](http://doreyg.livejournal.com/)  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
 _Believe me, believe me, I can't tell you why  
But I'm trapped by your love, and I'm chained to your side_  
  
~~~  
  
He knows that what he’s doing is wrong, that he should be stronger than this, but the moment he smells her perfume, sees the little curl of a smile on her mouth and notices that striking glint in her eyes, he can’t help but oblige her every will.  
  
Funny that not even Poison Ivy managed to make him feel this way … which makes it even more frightening, because what excuse could he give himself? There are no pheromones, no drugs, nothing but her looks and incredible wit to hook him up.  
  
And the most frightening thing? She knows exactly what she’s doing to him. Even if she weren’t as smart as she is it’d be no secret that Batman – no, Bruce Wayne … no, that HE as a man has completely fallen for her.  
  
And suddenly a small, red haired woman is more dangerous to him (by far) than the Joker could ever be. Because even in all his madness the Joker took Batman serious as an opponent while Edie thinks nothing more of him than a plaything.  
  
Now every time Bruce Wayne puts on the suit, he feels a little less righteous than the night before … because how long will it take until the other villains realize what The Riddler has done to him?  
  
“Riddle me this, Riddle me that …” Bruce whispers to himself with a little smile and adjusts his mask, not thinking about the crimes he’s going to prevail but of the passionate embrace _(captivation)_ that already awaits him _(body and soul)_.


End file.
